


Something to Fix

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Star Trek Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunkenness, F/M, Phonetically-Spelt Scottish Accent, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Science Fiction, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. It's the night of Kirk's birthday party, begun at the end of Star Trek: Beyond, and everyone's in high spirits. Despite the occasion, Jaylah has an engineering project that just can't wait and drags Scotty away from the celebration. Rated E for these two engineers finally getting some alone time.





	1. Kirk's Party

I

When there were nearly two dozen goblets, bottles, flutes, and tumblers assembled on the table like a glass Star Fleet standing at attention, and Jaylah had grown bored of contemplating the way the controlled dimming of the lights made her transparent little crew sparkle and glow, she heaved herself out of her seat and strode over to where Scotty was laughing loudly with Sulu. Scotty’s face was flushed and his eyes shone when he flicked them from Sulu to Jaylah on her approach. Jaylah didn’t see a crystalline assemblage like her own anywhere near where Scotty was standing, but when his fingertips skittered across her collarbone, though his body language suggested he had meant to grasp her convivially by the shoulder, and he appeared to be as surprised as she was, she knew that he had also taken his edge off.

“Monngomry Scotty,” she slurred and made a face at the way her lazy, edgeless voice was dropping his syllables.

“Ay?” Scotty smiled at her, puzzled, and his eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth, her mouth to her eyes, not sharply like Krall’s bees, but like real bees she had seen in old videos of Earth in her house’s log. His rough hand was still resting, warm and heavy, between her neck and her shoulder.

“I need you…” she pressed her eyes tightly shut for a moment as Sulu began to swim in the corner of her vision.

The colour in Scotty’s face deepened and when Sulu gave him a look with his eyebrow up, Scotty frowned at his friend.

“I need you to fix something,” Jaylah said slowly as he looked at her, trying not to let either her words or her gaze waver.

“Wha’, now?” Scotty turned his face from Jaylah to Sulu, his chin on a wobbling flightpath, as if Sulu could provide an explanation for Jaylah’s request. Bones shouldered by behind them, supporting a James T. whose edge Jaylah would guess had been left far behind. Scotty grabbed Bones’s arm. “Wha’ time is it?”

Bones shook his head, pulling out of Scotty’s reach and nodding towards James T. slumping on his shoulder, indicating he was set on a mission not to be interrupted. Bones was almost past them, then stopped abruptly, nearly causing James T. to slide off his shoulder, and stared intently into Scotty’s smiling face. “Time for you to slow down unless you want to spend a night in one of the hospitals on this floating space bubble getting your stomach pumped.” Scotty jerked his head back, his smile fading, but Jaylah had been taught that Bones was one for exaggerations, so when the doctor started walking away again, she let him pass without threatening him for his hard words to Montgomery Scotty. It was only Bones’s way.

“It can’ be tha’ late,” Scotty confidently reported to Jaylah, scrunching his face up in distrust of the doctor’s prognosis, but when he turned to get Sulu’s confirmation and saw the man’s hand stroking across the back pocket of his husband’s jeans as Sulu leaned in to speak quietly near his ear, Scotty corrected himself. “Er perhaps it’s a wee bit later than A thought. Best, ah, leave them to it, lassie.” He frowned in embarrassment and dropped his eyes, running his palm around to Jaylah’s back and letting it rest between her shoulder blades like some small animals she had observed nesting at the joining branches of trees before she knocked them down and cooked them. Jaylah tensed and it took a moment for her swirling brain to recall that neither did she currently have a weapon strapped there nor was Scotty an enemy trying to grab it from her to gain the combative advantage. She leaned back into his hand, comforted by the way Montgomery Scotty maintained the pressure. “Shall we then?”

Jaylah nodded, letting her chin tip forward for what felt like forever, like the freefall of her house from its perch on the cliff when Sulu made it fly. Sulu was a risk taker with good strong nerves and Jaylah told him so, though he may not have heard since his husband’s hand was over the ear nearest her, pressed to his jaw as he mashed their faces together with much smacking and panting.

Scotty’s hand gave Jaylah a gentle push forward and she nearly jumped out of his grip. “I know how to walk, Monngomry Scotty.” She flashed her eyes at him and he chuckled in a nervous, surprised way and held up his palms for her to see. Jaylah stared at the hands that had done hard work on the ship that brought him there, just like hers had done on her house when she repaired the inertial dampener, the pieces of hull that had been knocked out like teeth from a hard punch, and the connections on her music to make the shouting violently blast out. Scotty was showing her that she and he were the same.

Seeing her relax, Scotty lowered his hands and they started walking side by side when Jaylah pressed her palm to his, holding his hand securely. Scotty shivered though the room crowded with _Enterprise_ crewmen and –women was warm rising towards hot, and stood up taller as they wound through the people towards the door. Jaylah hoped he was not trying to signal that his stature put him in charge, but she could not be sure, so she sped up her tripping feet, forcing Montgomery Scotty to let her pull him through the crowd.

“Eager to leave?” Chekov shouted, stepping back from a group of fluttering female ensigns.

Jaylah touched her fingertips to the tip of her thumb and twisted her wrist a few times, showing Chekov that they were on their way to fix something.

Chekov’s eyebrows sprung up as if trying to grab hold of the curl of hair hanging down from his head and his mouth dropped open, spitting out a gruff laugh of amazement.

“No, no, no, laddie.” Scotty was waving his arms back and forth. “Tha’s not wha’ she means.” Scotty tried to pause, very pink in the face, but Jaylah angled her weight forward and pulled him away.

Chekov shrugged submissively, but raised a hand to cup his mouth. “I may haf misinterpreted her intentions, but it is _wery_ unlikely.” His laughter seemed to ricochet off every table, person, and glass they maneuvered past, then straight off the door in front of them as Jaylah pushed it open.

“Ye know wha’, laddie?” Scotty shouted angrily back over his shoulder. “Why don’ ye just go f—” The door hissed shut.


	2. An Artificial Atmosphere

II

As they walked to the dormitories assigned to the temporarily grounded _Enterprise_ crew, Scotty was annoyed by the artificial nip in the air. “Ay, we get it!” Scotty mumbled to no one. “Aren’ ye clever fer alterin’ the atmosphere ta make it feel more like nigh’time. Ye cannae leave it nice an’ warm so we don’ freeze ta death on the way home.”

Jaylah stared at him as they walked, her golden eyes sparking like a fried control panel when they passed under a streetlight. “You have been spoiled by the _Enterprise_ , Montgomery Scotty. Is this the word? Spoiled? I do not mean you are like old food.”

Jaylah’s words threw Scotty’s foul mood out on its backside and he chuckled. “Ay, ye’ve got it right, lassie.”

“On my house, until I fixed the atmospheric conditions, I lived just as it was and did not complain about freezing to death.” Jaylah gave him a smug look, as though she had taught him a lesson.

Scotty narrowed his eyes. “Oh, ay. Ye sound like my wee grannie. If ye believe her, there was always about six feet a snow and evrythin’ ye could wan’ ta walk to was uphill from where ye started, but ye just kept yer chin up an’ took it.” Scotty rolled his eyes. “An’ by the way, wha’ have ye got ta look so superior about? Tha’ planet where we found ye was pearfectly livable... ye know, if not fer Krall. A’m not surprised ye could live on the ship just as it was since evryday the temperature was exactly the same!”

“That is not the point!” Jaylah squeezed Scotty’s fingers in her frustration.

“Wha’ is this about, by the way?” Scotty squeezed Jaylah’s hand back to draw her attention to her grip.

Jaylah frowned. “It is because you and I are the same. We are mates.”

For a moment, Scotty wished he had taken Bones’s advice after all and checked himself into a hospital because he was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack. “Ma…” His throat was very dry. “Mates?”

“Yes. Like Pavel Chekov and James T. They are your mates.”

Scotty cleared his throat. “Right ye are, lassie. Exactly the same.”

“Why you are acting strangely?” Jaylah studied his face.

“Wha’?” Under her scrutiny, Scotty was reminded of what a pathetically obvious liar he was.

“Your eyes run around my face like you are scared both of looking and looking away and your hand is wet.”

Despite his nerves, Scotty did feel slightly better seeing their hands clasped together and he took a deep breath.

“Ah! This is what it is!” Jaylah shook their joined hands. “This is what Pavel Chekov was reacting to also?”

“Och, well tha’ was just a combination of too much ta drink and tryin’ to impress any lady within earshot.” Scotty shook his head in embarrassment for the lad.

“Tell me why you were angry with him.”

Scotty frowned in denial. “A wasn’ really angry…”

“You said for him to go and f—”

Scotty instinctively brought the fingers of his free hand up to cover her lips, not wanting to be reminded of his side of the scotch-fueled exchange between himself and Chekov, and felt his heart bang forward in his chest like the _Enterprise_ slingshoting into warp. His blood fought the cool air to turn his face bright red.

Jaylah stepped back from his hand. “This… makes you nervous?”

Scotty opened his mouth to reply but Jaylah didn’t allow it.

“Also this?” She shook their clasped hands again. “And Sulu with his man when he touched him here?” Jaylah placed her hand confidently on Scotty’s arse and he started like a jackrabbit.

“Now, lassie, A know ye’ve not been with us verra long, but tha’s not entirely professional.” He felt somewhat awkward holding her hand now, like he was taking advantage of her naivety in some way.

Jaylah stopped and turned to fix him with another golden stare. Scotty hadn’t realized they had arrived at the dormitory and sighed with relief at the thought that soon he would be inside, set on whatever engineering project required his expertise, with his mind too occupied to leave room for reliving the way she had put her hand on him.

“I am not from where you are from, but I am not a child. I know what does this mean.” Jaylah moved as if to grope him again, left her hand hovering six inches from contact, once again wearing a look of superiority, and then dropped it and strode by him to open the door to the building.


	3. A Homey Touch

III

Scotty tried to think of his task—thus far unquantified by Jaylah—as a bit of routine maintenance, but as he stepped inside her quarters, it felt more like he was retaking the Kobayashi Maru exam: no option felt like the right one. If he begged off and bolted, it would only make Jaylah more suspicious of his behaviour. It also wouldn’t be like him to leave someone who expected, and had in fact _requested_ , his help in the lurch. Yet he was now sober enough to judge that this really did look bad, him entering her private apartment after she had made (what _she_ acknowledged to be) sexual advances on him. Although, just because Jaylah knew what it signified, it didn’t necessarily follow that she meant it in that way towards him. She had only done it to remind him of Sulu’s actions. Hell of a memory aid.

They hadn’t been back in Yorktown long, but Jaylah’s quarters still appeared oddly sparse. Scotty’s own rooms were already flung about with all sorts of junk, some of which, if he was honest, he was hoping to conveniently forget here when they disembarked on the new _Enterprise_. It could all be made to look quite believable, given the plethora of drawers and compartments every bit of furniture seemed to be equipped with. So many spaces where a spare bit of rubbish could be “misplaced.”

Scotty followed Jaylah around the corner and was shocked by the one large, homey touch she had imposed on her otherwise immaculate living room.

“Is tha’ the captain’s chair from the _Franklin_?!” Scotty circled around it, stunned.

“Yes, this is what I need you to fix.” Jaylah stood before the chair with her arms crossed.

“How did ye manage ta get it in here?” Scotty couldn’t imagine it had been easy to move, let alone to salvage from the wreckage of the starship they had crashed in the center of Yorktown.

Jaylah shrugged. “Transporter.”

“An’ they just let ye take it?” Scotty was incredulous. Everyone played fast and loose with Star Fleet regulations while on shore leave, but that usually involved riotous partying, or in his case, tinkering with a few less predictable projects and nearly setting his quarters alight.

“It is part of my house, Montgomery Scotty. Tell me who does it belong to more than me?” With her crossed arms and widened stance, Jaylah was at her most imposing. From the moment he met her, Scotty wouldn’t have dared to put himself on the opposite side of an argument from Jaylah, so while her statement didn’t exactly answer his question, he thought the path of least resistance would be to drop the issue and let her question stand as rhetorical.

Scotty raised an arm and scratched the back of his head. “If ye wan’ it fixed, lassie, A’m sure there’s nothin’ A kin do fer ye tha’ ye couldn’ a done yerself.”

Jaylah was shaking her head defiantly before Scotty reached the end of his sentence. “I know my house.” She gestured towards her window, high enough up to provide a view of the buildings lining the city’s core. “I know my chair.” She waved her hand at the imposing piece of furniture in front of her. “I do not know this.” Jaylah swept her arms to indicate the spotless new quarters.

Scotty thought the best approach was to tread lightly as for Jaylah this project was not only pragmatic but sentimental, and assigned to him by an individual who had been almost as skilled as Spock at concealing that side of herself.

“Right. Well, is this where yer wantin’ it then? Cause A doubt A kin shift it.” Though not as long as the sofa, the captain’s chair was doubtless the most substantial object in the room.

Sensing Scotty would no longer put up a fight, Jaylah relaxed her posture. “Here is good, but I want it made sturdy.”

“Sturdy? Like attached ta the floor? Wha’ for? Will ye be hostin’ mad parties in here an’ ye don’ wan’ the furniture ta shift if somebody starts a mosh pit?” Scotty began to laugh in disbelief, but composed himself when he raised his eyes from the chair and took in the impatient look on Jaylah’s face.

“Fix it first, then I will tell you.”

“Oh, it’s ta be tha’ way again, is it?” Scotty attempted to stare her down, but Jaylah’s expression and stance were as though chiseled from marble. Of course, her white skin contributed to this impression. He threw up his arms. “Och, all right. I’ll start boltin’ her down.”


	4. An Unsteady Assistant

IV

Jaylah weaved through her rooms as Montgomery Scotty worked, always returning to stand within a few meters of him. By the time he started to grope around for a particular tool without taking his eyes from the chair and began to shout “Pass me the—,” what he required was already there in her hand. Occasionally, Scotty looked annoyed by this, but it was greatly amusing to Jaylah.

When Scotty began to swear at various components of the chair, Jaylah took this as an indication that she should give him some space, and she would retire to the sofa on the other side of the room, letting herself slouch against its back while her legs sprawled wide in front of her, or go back to her bedchamber to think. Montgomery Scotty was a puzzling man. Smart and quick at solving problems like she was herself, and reliable and unhesitating in the most dangerous situations. Yet Jaylah made him nervous. She tried to consider this disinterestedly, becoming angry with herself when her own heart juddered like a console she had diverted too much power to, either remembering something he had said or done, or hearing him clanking and banging in her own living room.

Montgomery Scotty had an open, earnest face and a generous smile, which things Jaylah had previously considered weaknesses—better to be careful and untrusting—but these traits had allowed him to form a strong bond with his mates, who seemed as reassured by Scotty’s steady blue eyes as by his engineering tricks. Even Jaylah had come to rely on these things. She had known that his generosity would prevent Montgomery Scotty from saying no when she took her edge off enough to ask him to come here with her.

Jaylah walked to her kitchen, pulling a Star Fleet-issue glass from the cupboard and filling it at the sink. How much like a mother Star Fleet was to Jaylah’s new crewmates, providing for them down to this unbreakable glass in her hand (she knew because she had tried, only out of curiosity). She ran her fingers along the edges of the mark raised up from the side of the glass, which she had seen first on the wall of her house and second on the shirt of Montgomery Scotty. When she crouched next to Scotty and set the water down at his side, he gave her a smile.

“Thank ye, lassie. A reckon A need it. Ma head’s startin’ ta swim.” Scotty took a drink and set it down, and when he turned his face back, Jaylah’s was less than an inch away, looking straight ahead, trying to focus on inspecting his work—she would not allow herself to admit she was pretending. Jaylah felt Montgomery Scotty looking at her from the corner of his eye and her heart raced. She could think of nothing to say. “Jaylah,” he said to her softly, and she could not look into his eyes.

Suddenly, Scotty’s hand was on Jaylah’s elbow, tucked against her side, and she had the same intense sensation as when she had once been surprised in the forest in the old place, early on, before she taught herself how to assemble her traps. Jaylah’s heart was flying now and it went against her every instinct to keep from turning towards her mate. She would recall him to his work by passing him a tool. Jaylah felt around where she was crouched as carefully as she could so as not to move any closer to, or any further away from, where Montgomery Scotty sat beside her. She reached a little too far and lost her balance, but Scotty’s arm was around her waist like a safety restraint before her back could hit the floor.

“Are ye all right, lassie? A fergot ye’d had plenty ta drink as well.”

Looking up at his blue eyes, wherein mixed amusement and a little concern, Jaylah felt as paralyzed as James T. and Pavel Chekov had been when she first encountered them. At that time, she and Montgomery Scotty had both been free, but now he seemed as frozen as she was and his eyes were once more making their bee-like movements between her eyes and her mouth. Jaylah’s nerves took control and her leg kicked out, sending some instrument skittering away across the floor. Scotty’s head jerked up at the noise and Jaylah used his distraction to maneuver her way out of his hold. Of course, Montgomery Scotty’s face swung right back and she looked away from the disappointment in his eyes.

Jaylah stood and took a few small steps back from him. Scotty looked at her patiently as if he thought she would put herself back into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I will get it.” Jaylah turned and walked right past the instrument lying on the floor all the way to her bedchamber, forgetting about it completely.


	5. Cover Me

V

Jaylah wanted to smash the mirror reflecting her face, so angry at herself was she after her awkwardness around Montgomery Scotty. What a fool he would think her. If she had just sat still at his side it would have been a much more productive way to pass these hours, learning his skills and feeling the satisfaction of spending this time with him away from their swaying, shouting crewmates back at James T.’s party.

Tonight should have been like those first hours when she had taken Montgomery Scotty up into her house, working quietly and well together, but now she had brought this stomach-jumping discomfort between them that felt like James T. bouncing and swerving on his motorcycle around her insides. She could never work beside Scotty on the new _Enterprise_ if she let him leave her quarters feeling uncertain around her. She would have to be like Montgomery Scotty, earnest towards him and confident in this honesty.

“Lassie?” Scotty’s voice swooped in from the other room to find Jaylah clenching her fingers, wishing that this were a situation where having a weapon in her hands would make her feel better, give her power. She would have to be her own weapon.

Jaylah strode back into the living room to see Scotty standing beside her chair. His grin when he saw her was wide. She started to narrow her eyes in suspicion, distrusting the way Montgomery Scotty seemed ready to let her obvious strangeness be forgotten. He did not appear affected by this.

“A think A’ve done it.” He patted the armrest of her captain’s chair fondly like he was touching that admiral’s beagle he had told her about when describing his early experiments with transwarp beaming.

Jaylah tried to keep her eyes on the chair as she walked around to see what modifications Scotty had made, though she was at the moment more interested in how he might be assessing her, and did have to make a few attempts to catch him out of the corner of her eye.

“Well?” Scotty was lifting himself forward on his feet, grinning in excitement. “Have a seat in it, lassie, an’ tell me ye don’ think it would take ye through tha’ damn nebula withou’ so much as makin’ ye spill yer tea. She’s as sturdy as anythin’ now.”

Jaylah ran her hand along the top of the chair, deeply pleased to have it as securely affixed to her new (temporary) house as it had been to her old one, but she shook her head. “Please, Montgomery Scotty.” She gestured for him to sit down.

“Oh, A couldn’, lassie.” Scotty held up his hands, but Jaylah stepped towards him and took him by one, which was warm from working, tugging him forward.

“You are both my guest and the one who has fixed my chair.”

Scotty paused for only a moment this time before doing as she said. “Ay, all righ’ then, but ye may have ta drag me out of it if A start gettin’ too cocky. Bless him, but god knows we don’ need another James T. Kirk kickin’ about.”

Scotty settled into the chair. Almost immediately, he was looking up at her, nodding and squinting the edges of his eyes when he smiled with satisfaction. “Ye know, A do quite like it. Ye haven’ got a spare one, have ye?”

Observing Montgomery Scotty’s happiness and the pride he took in his work made Jaylah comfortably warm and she relaxed, resting a hand on her hip.

“Montgomery Scotty, even if there were another to be salvaged, I would certainly be caught transporting it this time. And you would be guilty as well for fixing it so nicely to the ground.”

Scotty laughed, realizing she was joking with him. “Well if ye _do_ do anythin’ like this again, I kin tell ye the key is to cover up the bottom,” he leaned over the side of the chair, pointing to where he had dragged a rug over his handiwork, “If they cannae see it’s been soldered righ’ down, then—”

Scotty’s advice was abruptly cut off as Jaylah lifted one knee, then the other onto the chair on either side of him and let her weight rest on his lap. Scotty’s hands jerked up to hold her thighs, then jumped back to the chair’s armrests. He pressed himself as far back into the chair as there was room to, then met her eyes when he realized he had nowhere to go. Montgomery Scotty let out a laugh that was more like a hot pant. “Lassie, A’m startin’ ta think ye invited me here under false pretenses.”


	6. The Captain Takes the Conn

VI

Scotty couldn’t believe he suddenly had the nigh unreadable Jaylah perched on his lap and put his fingers briefly to his temple, wondering for a split second if he had indeed had far too much to drink at the party and had toppled over after leaving, smacking his head on the way home. Perhaps he was still lying out there on some godforsaken, pseudo-suburban sidewalk catching his death of cold. Yet there she was, solid as the erection rising in his pants just this side of where she sat. If Jaylah moved towards him, Scotty would truly be in trouble. Fuck, he had been alone in space for too long.

Scotty couldn’t help but take responsibility, though there was nothing in his mind to clearly indicate the path that had led them here. But he knew it simply could not be that this beautiful, stoic young recruit was really coming on to him… and not just coming on to him but _climbing_ onto him. It was just too much to believe.

Of course, Jaylah just sat there, patient as anything, holding him in that greatest trap she possessed: her dazzling golden stare. Scotty wondered if this was perhaps some daft game she was playing with him; he still found her wildly unpredictable and would put nothing past her, especially not after this. He would just have to say that there had been some terrible mix-up, extricate himself from this compromising position, and beat a hasty retreat to his own quarters. By that time, he would hopefully have outrun enough of the guilt he was currently experiencing to allow him to relive the whole thing in the privacy of his own steaming hot shower. Naturally, the two of them would never speak of it again, but he couldn’t possibly be expected never to think of it. What was he, a monk?

So for tonight he would leave, do some… quiet thinking about it in the shower, and then tomorrow an idea for the manner in which they could proceed, not only in the coming days but in the roughly two years they would be working together in Engineering, would magically reveal itself to him. Now nothing remained but for Scotty to put this admittedly increasingly vague plan into action.

“La—” Before he could get beyond the first syllable of the excuse that was still forming itself in his head, Jaylah leaned in and kissed him, briefly and roughly. Scotty immediately felt quite sweltering under the collar and thought that if it were in any way possible, his penis would have hoisted a tiny flag to wave, so much did his pants feel like they contained a football fan who had jumped to their feet in the stands.

Scotty could think of no better (ideally, suave-r) response than to stare into her face with absolute horror as his poorly-conceived strategy for escape dissolved like matter in a teleporter.

“Bu’ ye can’ possibly mean—” Scotty began, baffled.

Jaylah dove in for his mouth again, raising her hands to shape his jaw and gripping Scotty’s hips with her knees.

No red-blooded Scotsman could be expected to tolerate more than this and Scotty felt his restraint palpably break like a bundle-less stick. His eyes pressed shut and he was kissing her back, following her lead with something of a rough, urgent technique. He meant to reach out for her gently, but the pintsized captain in the center of the chair now had the conn, and the order by Scotty’s brain to hold her gently around the waist was belayed and exchanged for one to grab her firmly by the arse and drag her hips down to parlay with the captain.

To Scotty’s shock and utter delight, Jaylah rolled her hips, moaning into his mouth at the sensation. She continued to rub herself shakily against him and for a moment, Scotty was fazed by the way Jaylah seemed to be using his body solely for her own pleasure. He was quickly corrected for as soon as she felt him still, Jaylah dropped her hands to his collar, dragging Scotty more deeply into the kiss, then moving one hand to trace gently back and forth across the back of his neck just below his hairline as the other stroked down his chest, flicking the buttons of his shirt out of their holes.

Scotty scrambled to keep up with Jaylah’s enthusiastic pace and slid his hands up her back, dragging her shirt over what felt like an infinite expanse of white skin. He had to halt with the shirt bunched up above her breasts as Jaylah refused to give way from her own task of undoing his buttons.

“Och, come on. Leave off wi’ tha’.” Scotty playfully flapped the hem of Jaylah’s shirt up and down, signalling he wanted to remove it.

“You will wait for me.” Jaylah leaned back in order to stare Scotty down and when he made to protest, she rolled her hips forward firmly against his erection.

Scotty made a noise similar to the grunt he had given several months earlier when Keenser dropped the cover of an electrical panel they were doing some maintenance on directly onto his foot. As eager as _he_ was, Jaylah had obviously been alone a long time too.

Scotty looked into her face and saw the corner of her mouth twitch up. “Nay, lassie.” He shook his head. “No more waitin’. Tell me ye have a bed somewhere—an’ tell me it’s not also bin salvaged from the wreckage a the _Franklin_.”

Jaylah sat back from him a little at a time, leaning in every few seconds to give Scotty a rough kiss and keep him coming forward with her. They experienced a minor setback in their progress when, at the edge of the seat, Jaylah wrapped her legs around Scotty instead of lowering them to the floor and they devolved into a hot few minutes of dry humping, the likes of which Scotty had not experienced since he was a teenager and had no other option than to pull his date onto his lap for a quick grope in the car before depositing her back home.

In that handful of minutes, Jaylah allowed Scotty to tug the shirt off over her head and remained somewhat patient while he studied the calligraphic black markings that decorated her naked torso. When she thought he was leaning in to examine the pattern, Scotty touched his tongue to it instead, tracing from her ribcage up the underside of her breast to her nipple. Jaylah absolutely keened and Scotty internally thanked god, the druids, and the damn Loch Ness monster for Jaylah’s evident sensitivity to his touch.

Jaylah lifted Scotty’s chin to guide his mouth back to hers and slipped off the chair with him following her up. They stood there another minute, unable to break the kiss, until Jaylah pushed Scotty’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms and he in turn ran his hands up her back and pulled her against him.

“Now give me the proper tour, lassie. A haven’ seen the bedroom yet.”


	7. Having Her Back

VII

Jaylah slipped her hand into Scotty’s and pulled him forward, leading the way across the high-tech domestic terrain as well as she had lead him through the forest.

Her bedroom was pristine in a different way than the living room had been and Jaylah seemed to act a little less like the lord of the manor in here. Scotty’s eyebrows drew together as he looked from her face to the bed, his mind slowed by the alcohol still swimming languidly through his body and the way his brain was diverting all energy to his groin. Finally, his thoughts aligned like the housings in the warp core and the answer flashed into his mind.

“Ye haven’ bin sleepin’ in here, have ye, lassie?”

Jaylah leaned back against Scotty’s bare chest and shook her head, her long hair swooshing against his skin like silk.

“Why not?”

“I was on my house for so long. Alone. Soon we will be on the _Enterprise_ and that will be like my home as well.”

“Are ye homesick then?”

“No, Montgomery Scotty.” She looked up at him over her shoulder. “I will be happy to live on the _Enterprise_ , but this room, these quarters, they do not feel like a house. I try to sleep here, but it does not feel right. Most nights I am back in the chair in there,” she flicked her arm in the direction of the living room.

Scotty sighed and leaned his face against hers. “Well, don’ pass that on ta Dr. McCoy unless ye wan’ a long, dry lecture on ergonomics. A’m sure tha’ chair’s bin hell on yer back.”

Seeming to react to his words, Jaylah dropped her shoulders, relaxing her back further into him. Scotty moved his hands to her waist, rubbing up and down.

“Ye know,” Scotty cleared his throat to take his mind from thoughts of reaching up higher to stroke her breasts, “yer lucky A’m here, lassie. A’ve an idea to transition ye into sleepin’ here. Ye’d do well to get used ta the bed since the new ship won’ be done fer a while. Ye cannae just slap a starship tagether an’ shoot it out inta space.” Scotty was beginning to waffle on and Jaylah cut him off.

“Yes, I know this. Tell me then your idea.”

Scotty’s hand slid around to her stomach, then down to the top of her pants, passing under the material one fingertip at a time. Scotty smiled into her hair as he felt Jaylah breathe in sharply and lever herself up on her toes, trying to force his hand down more quickly.

“Ye’ve gotta make it _feel_ like yer back on a ship.” Scotty’s other hand dropped to push her pants down over her hips.

“I do not understand.” Jaylah leaned forward enough to slide her pants over her arse and let them drop to the ground, pressing back against Scotty’s stiffening erection on the way up.

In that great tradition of Scotty’s kilt-adorned forefathers, Jaylah wasn’t wearing any underwear. Scotty groaned and gripped Jaylah at the joining of her pelvis and inner thigh, feeling her pulse pound against his fingers like the bass in her music of choice as he ran his thumb back and forth just above her clit. With his other hand, he reached between their bodies, quickly getting his own trousers unfastened.

Without any sign of embarrassed hesitation, Jaylah wrapped her hand over the one Scotty had on her pulse, moving it to cup her, then dragging his fingers up across her clit. She shuddered against him.

Scotty stood paralyzed for an instant, then took his hand back from her. “Just have ta borrow this fer a secon’.” He jerked his pants and underwear down as Jaylah turned to face him.

“I am waiting for you to explain.” She reached up and released her hair from its ponytail, sending it streaming over her shoulders and down her back.

“Wha’?” Scotty was totally engrossed by the pearl-white Lady Godiva displaying herself before him.

“How do I make a bed feel like a ship?” Jaylah leaned towards him, not quite enough for their bodies to touch, and licked slowly up his neck.

Scotty made to grab her by her hips, but Jaylah took a large step backwards towards her bed to evade him. He smiled widely at the way she was playing with him.

“Ye know, ye’re bein’ quite a tease fer the one who tricked _me_ inta comin’ back ta yer room.” Scotty crossed his arms and shook his head. “A cannae believe Chekov had it right. Not tha’ he’ll ever know he did.”

Jaylah flung herself back onto the bed, her hair floating about, and Scotty groaned at how perfect she was and how unreal this still felt. He crossed to her and climbed onto the bed, caging her body with his. Scotty leaned over her, kissing her cheek before whispering to her. “Ye’ve got ta make it move, lassie. Don’ let it stand still.”

She wrapped her legs up around his hips, jerking his lower body down to hers. Scotty grinned. “A see convincin’ ye ta let me help ye break it in isn’ goin’ ta be a problem.”

“Break?” Jaylah tightened her knees around Scotty’s hips and flipped him over onto his back. Suddenly he felt less like he was living out a fantasy and more like he was in a street fight. “You will not break my bed, Montgomery Scotty!”

Catching his breath from having the wind knocked out of him, all Scotty could manage for a moment was to hold his palms up to indicate he had meant no harm. He took a deep breath. “It’s just an expression, lassie.”

Jaylah’s eyes flashed from one hand to the other and Scotty saw that his gesture had had more effect on her than his words. Instantly, and despite their misunderstanding, he felt closer to her. Scotty was the same, always letting a person’s actions speak for them before considering what was coming out of their mouth. Seeing Jaylah calm down, Scotty reached for her face, holding her cheek as he pulled her down to kiss him.

Just as he thought they were having a tender moment, Jaylah lowered her hips, rubbing the wetness between her legs up the length of his dick. Her shoulders tremored and she let out a pant. “Show me then,” she rushed out, “show me how we can make it move.”


	8. The New Recruit

VIII

“Right,” Scotty ground out, wrapping his arms around Jaylah and rolling her onto her back. Now his thoughts seemed to focus for the good of himself, the brilliant lady beneath him, and his subconscious, which he was sure would be replaying this evening in his dreams with as many details as he could try to retain in these moments.

Scotty grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and lifted Jaylah’s hips to slide it under her, giving her body a tilt that she’d quickly appreciate while also cushioning her from the pounding he was about to give her. Positioned like this, Jaylah had his erection throbbing, and when she folded her arms beneath her head, indicating she was waiting to see what he would do, Scotty sat back instead of laying over her, then dropped his head to lick the slick strip between her legs.

Jaylah cried out unreservedly and when Scotty grinned up at her, she locked eyes with him and demanded: “Again,” so he repeated this, feeling her arch her back from the bed to drive her hips down into the pillow.

He moved his mouth to her breast, bumping his tongue over her nipple then biting down rather more sharply than he would normally have started off, just to see how she would react. Satisfyingly, Jaylah moaned, tossing her head back and gripping the back of Scotty’s head to keep him at her breast. As earlier, Scotty traced the fine black markings that swooped under each breast, stroking up her sternum with his tongue.

Jaylah sighed, her chest heaving beneath him, but threw him for a loop when, opening her mouth, instead of praising his technique she said, “But the bed is not moving.”

Scotty laughed loudly in surprise at her cheek. “God, yer bossy.”

Jaylah tilted her head at him arrogantly, just before Scotty reached down between her legs and stuffed two fingers into her channel. Her clenching muscles drew him in and Scotty nearly lost himself imagining those fingers swapped for his dick. Jaylah’s mouth dropped open and she let out a long, low groan that reflated Scotty’s pride.

He felt around with his thumb, settling it firmly on her clit and began stroking her inside and out so persuasively her hips instinctively rocked in sympathy. When the bedframe made its first bump against the wall, Scotty felt like saying “There, happy?” but she was so obviously already happy that he felt he needn’t bother with the words.

She was so very happy with his actions, in fact, that in the next minute Jaylah rammed her hips down onto Scotty’s hand and orgasmed. Loudly. Scotty leaned over her and held her to him, frankly overwhelmed. Jaylah raised her wobbling knees to hold Scotty on either side and tentatively wrapped her arms around his back. Scotty felt wetness against the side of his face and pulled back to see tears spilling from Jaylah’s eyes.

His heart instantly raced in concern that he had been too rough with her, but then he noticed she was smiling. Scotty smiled back, then did a double take. He’d never seen this look on her face before. Strangely, the inky black lines covering her body now seemed quite familiar and it was this upturn of her mouth that was alien.

“Are ye alrigh’?” He was hovering almost nose to nose with her and felt Jaylah slid her arms up his back to his shoulders just as she lifted her head to kiss him. It started out gentle, but Jaylah quickly became more enthusiastically passionate, pressing her tongue into Scotty’s mouth. Scotty’s blood pounded in his crotch and he drew her body tightly to his.

Apparently her time on her back was over, however, and Jaylah squirmed out from under him, shoving the pillow off the bed to the floor. Scotty raised himself on one elbow to look at her kneeling beside him, glowing with lust and confidence.

“On your back, Montgomery Scotty.”

Scotty could hardly believe his ears and felt his mouth pull up to one side as he obliged her.

Jaylah straddled him then reached between his legs, stroking his penis thoroughly as though she was going to have to make a schematic of it later and wanted to remember every swollen detail. Scotty ran his hands up and down the front of her thighs, feeling the firm musculature under her skin. All the time, they kept their eyes on each other, deferring to this silent communication rather than speaking.

Jaylah held him in her trembling hand and touched the head of his erection to her opening, making herself jump. This sensitive responsiveness made Scotty all the more eager to be inside her.

Jaylah began to sink down onto him and Scotty squeezed her hips, trying not to take control from her and drive himself up and in faster.

When he was all the way in and panting at her hot tightness, Jaylah spread her knees a little further apart and wriggled forward and back experimentally. Scotty knew he was in for it.

Planting her hands on his chest, Jaylah eased herself up his length, then lowered herself back down, angling her hips so his erection rubbed across her g-spot. She closed her eyes and moaned deeply in her throat.

Her eyes opened and she gave Scotty a second smile, this one a little more mysterious, then started rocking herself back and forth on his hips. When Scotty panted out “Oh, fuck,” Jaylah quickened her pace, dragging herself higher up his dick before grinding back down.

Scotty felt foolish for thanking the Loch Ness monster earlier since now it seemed he had set loose a monster of his own. Nonetheless, Scotty grinned up at her, Jaylah’s smooth white skin glistening with sweat as she rode him.

When her movements turned jerky with her approaching orgasm, Scotty pulled her down to him and eased her onto her back beneath him. His fist bunched the bedclothes above Jaylah’s head as he drove into her, even as she now uncoordinatedly but manically continued to meet his thrusts. The steady thumping of the bed into the wall mimicked a pounding bass and took Scotty back to their hours working together on the Franklin.

As his thrusts lost their rhythm, Jaylah took Scotty’s face tenderly between her skillful hands and kissed him. Jaylah’s lips parted and emitted a ripping cry at the same moment that Scotty felt more than heard the groan that came from his own mouth. He held her tight to him and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Well, looks like all’s fixed here, eh, lassie?”

Jaylah nodded her head against him, quivering. “Yes.”

Scotty rolled off her onto his back and took her by the hand. He grinned up at the plain white ceiling. “Welcome ta Starfleet.”


End file.
